metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Emblem
Emblems are decals that can be created in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain for Mother Base. Back 'Normal' To unlock normal back emblems, the player needs to complete all tasks for non-story-related missions. ui_emb_base_01_h_alp.png|Triangle ui_emb_base_02_h_alp.png|Isosceles Triangle ui_emb_base_03_h_alp.png|Inverted Triangle ui_emb_base_04_h_alp.png|Fan ui_emb_base_05_h_alp.png|Double Inverted Triangles ui_emb_base_06_h_alp.png|Square ui_emb_base_07_h_alp.png|Rectangle (Vertical) ui_emb_base_08_h_alp.png|Rectangle (Horizontal) ui_emb_base_09_h_alp.png|Trapezoid ui_emb_base_10_h_alp.png|Parallelogram ui_emb_base_11_h_alp.png|Flag ui_emb_base_12_h_alp.png|Arch ui_emb_base_13_h_alp.png|Rhombus ui_emb_base_14_h_alp.png|Cross ui_emb_base_15_h_alp.png|X ui_emb_base_16_h_alp.png|Pentagon ui_emb_base_17_h_alp.png|Hexagon ui_emb_base_18_h_alp.png|Octagon ui_emb_base_19_h_alp.png|Circle ui_emb_base_20_h_alp.png|Dog Tag ui_emb_base_21_h_alp.png|Barrel 01 ui_emb_base_22_h_alp.png|Barrel 02 ui_emb_base_23_h_alp.png|Shield 01 ui_emb_base_24_h_alp.png|Shield 02 ui_emb_base_25_h_alp.png|Shield 03 ui_emb_base_26_h_alp.png|Shield 04 ui_emb_base_27_h_alp.png|Shield 05 ui_emb_base_28_h_alp.png|Shield 06 ui_emb_base_29_h_alp.png|Shield 07 ui_emb_base_30_h_alp.png|Shield 08 ui_emb_base_31_h_alp.png|Shield 09 ui_emb_base_32_h_alp.png|Leaf ui_emb_base_33_h_alp.png|Arrowhead 01 ui_emb_base_34_h_alp.png|Arrowhead 02 ui_emb_base_35_h_alp.png|Spade ui_emb_base_36_h_alp.png|Heart ui_emb_base_37_h_alp.png|Club ui_emb_base_38_h_alp.png|Diamond ui_emb_base_39_h_alp.png|Star ui_emb_base_40_h_alp.png|Lightning ui_emb_base_41_h_alp.png|Horseshoe 'Special' To unlock the special back emblems, the player must complete tasks for story-related missions only, and/or other special tasks. ui_emb_base_42_h_alp.png|Ellipse ui_emb_base_43_h_alp.png|Circle (Old Mother Base) ui_emb_base_44_h_alp.png|Circle (Peace Walker) ui_emb_base_45_h_alp.png|Diamond ui_emb_base_46_h_alp.png|Shield (C.F.A) ui_emb_base_47_h_alp.png|Inverted Spade ui_emb_base_48_h_alp.png|Inverted Triangle (Z.R.S) ui_emb_base_49_h_alp.png|Circle (Outer Heaven) ui_emb_base_50_h_alp.png|Z.O.E. Front 'Normal' To unlock the normal front emblem parts, the player must complete all non-story-related missions with an S-rank (except Mission 31, which only requires that you complete the mission), collecting a certain amount of Heroism throughout missions, and/or certain Side Ops. Six of them are also directly procurable via Mother Base. ui emb front 18 h alp.png|Spade ui emb front 19 h alp.png|Spade (Decorative) ui emb front 20 h alp.png|Heart ui emb front 21 h alp.png|Heart (Decorative) ui emb front 22 h alp.png|Club ui emb front 23 h alp.png|Club (Decorative) ui emb front 24 h alp.png|Diamond ui emb front 25 h alp.png|Diamond (Decorative) ui emb front 26 h alp.png|Star ui emb front 27 h alp.png|Star (Decorative) ui emb front 28 h alp.png|Moon ui emb front 29 h alp.png|Moon (Decorative) ui emb front 30 h alp.png|Lightning 01 ui emb front 31 h alp.png|Lightning 02 ui emb front 32 h alp.png|Flames 01 ui emb front 33 h alp.png|Flames 02 ui emb front 34 h alp.png|Anchor ui emb front 35 h alp.png|Musical Note ui emb front 36 h alp.png|Diamond ui emb front 37 h alp.png|Gear ui emb front 38 h alp.png|Biohazard ui emb front 39 h alp.png|Radiological Hazard ui emb front 40 h alp.png|Earth (Map) ui emb front 41 h alp.png|Earth (Wireframe) ui emb front 42 h alp.png|Flower ui emb front 43 h alp.png|Garland ui emb front 44 h alp.png|Chick ui emb front 45 h alp.png|Waterfowl ui emb front 46 h alp.png|Crown ui emb front 47 h alp.png|Jeweled Crown ui emb front 48 h alp.png|Skull (Front) ui emb front 49 h alp.png|Skull (Profile) ui emb front 50 h alp.png|Skull, Ring & Wings ui emb front 51 h alp.png|Skull, Horn & Tail ui emb front 52 h alp.png|Heart, Ring & Wings ui emb front 53 h alp.png|Wings ui emb front 54 h alp.png|Falcon ui emb front 55 h alp.png|Lion ui emb front 56 h alp.png|Pegasus ui emb front 57 h alp.png|Unicorn ui emb front 58 h alp.png|Griffon ui emb front 59 h alp.png|Dragon ui emb front 60 h alp.png|Archangel ui emb front 01 h alp.png|Arm ui emb front 02 h alp.png|Sword ui emb front 03 h alp.png|Axe ui emb front 04 h alp.png|Spear ui emb front 05 h alp.png|Handgun ui emb front 06 h alp.png|Assault Rifle ui emb front 07 h alp.png|Gas Mask ui emb front 08 h alp.png|Cardboard Box ui emb front 09 h alp.png|Parachute ui emb front 10 h alp.png|Fulton Recovery Device (Soldier) ui emb front 11 h alp.png|Fulton Recovery Device (Sheep) ui emb front 12 h alp.png|Walker Gear ui emb front 13 h alp.png|Tank ui emb front 14 h alp.png|Gunship ui emb front 15 h alp.png|Fighter Jet ui emb front 16 h alp.png|Battleship ui emb front 17 h alp.png|Nuke 'Animals' In order to unlock the various animal emblems, the player must first rescue the respective animals beforehand, either via knocking out and fultoning them, or otherwise with a capture cage. ui emb front 1400 h alp.png|Gerbil ui emb front 1410 h alp.png|Long-eared Hedgehog ui emb front 1420 h alp.png|Four-toed Hedgehog ui emb front 1430 h alp.png|Afghan Pika ui emb front 2200 h alp.png|Common Raven ui emb front 2210 h alp.png|Trumpeter Hornbill ui emb front 2240 h alp.png|Black Stork ui emb front 2241 h alp.png|Oriental Stork ui emb front 1200 h alp.png|Griffon Vulture ui emb front 1210 h alp.png|Lappet-faced Vulture ui emb front 1220 h alp.png|Martial Eagle ui emb front 1900 h alp.png|Karakul Sheep ui emb front 1920 h alp.png|Cashmere Goat ui emb front 1940 h alp.png|Nubian ui emb front 1960 h alp.png|Boer Goat ui emb front 200 h alp.png|Wild Ass ui emb front 210 h alp.png|Grant's Zebra ui emb front 220 h alp.png|Okapi ui emb front 100 h alp.png|Gray Wolf ui emb front 110 h alp.png|African Wild Dog ui emb front 120 h alp.png|Side-Striped Jackal ui emb front 600 h alp.png|Brown Bear ui emb front 610 h alp.png|Himalayan Brown Bear ui emb front 800 h alp.png|Deathstalker ui emb front 810 h alp.png|Emperor Scorpion ui emb front 1700 h alp.png|Oriental Ratsnake ui emb front 1710 h alp.png|Black Mamba ui emb front 1100 h alp.png|Tsuchinoko ui emb front 720 h alp.png|Rainbow Agama ui emb front 730 h alp.png|Namaqua Chameleon ui emb front 2000 h alp.png|Leopard Gecko ui emb front 2010 h alp.png|African Fat-tailed Gecko ui emb front 300 h alp.png|African Bullfrog ui emb front 400 h alp.png|Russian Tortoise ui emb front 410 h alp.png|Leopard Tortoise ui emb front 700 h alp.png|Bechstein's Bat ui emb front 1500 h alp.png|Rock Hyrax ui emb front 1000 h alp.png|Tree Pangolin ui emb front 1300 h alp.png|Sand Cat ui emb front 1310 h alp.png|Caracal ui emb front 900 h alp.png|African Civet ui emb front 1800 h alp.png|Marsh Mongoose ui emb front 500 h alp.png|Red Fox ui emb front 510 h alp.png|Blanford's Fox ui emb front 2100 h alp.png|Honey Badger 'Codenames' In order to unlock these emblems, the player needs to unlock the respective codenames beforehand. Codenames in Phantom Pain represent your play-style for the past three missions. You will only receive one codename at the end of a mission so as such they are given based on priority. Chicken has top priority, followed by stealth codenames and then neutralization methods. For example, if you wanted the Wolf codename you would have to trigger a combat alert at least once every three missions and keep your amount of headshots below 90%, to prevent getting Fox or Eagle codenames instead. Codenames aside from Chick are only earned after finishing Mission 6. ui emb front 5001 h alp.png|'Chick' Default codename emblem, which is itself unlocked after three missions, prior to completing Mission 6. ui emb front 5002 h alp.png|'Chicken' Once within the last three missions, used the Chicken Hat. ui emb front 5003 h alp.png|'Foxhound' Received "Perfect Stealth, No Kills" and "No Reflex" bonuses three missions in a row. ui emb front 5004 h alp.png|'Fox' Received "Perfect Stealth" bonus three missions in a row. ui emb front 5005 h alp.png|'Eagle' 90% of enemy neutralizations were done with headshots. ui emb front 5006 h alp.png|'Puma' Most enemy neutralizations were from hold-ups. ui emb front 5007 h alp.png|'Bear' Most enemy neutralizations were from non-lethal CQC. ui emb front 5008 h alp.png|'Octopus' Most enemy neutralizations were from non-lethal weapons. ui emb front 5009 h alp.png|'Mantis' Most enemy neutralizations were from throat cutting. ui emb front 5010 h alp.png|'Bee' Most enemy neutralizations were from lethal handguns. ui emb front 5011 h alp.png|'Scorpion' Most enemy neutralizations were from lethal sub-machine guns. ui emb front 5012 h alp.png|'Piranha' Most enemy neutralizations were from lethal shotguns. ui emb front 5013 h alp.png|'Doberman' Most enemy neutralizations were from lethal assault rifles. ui emb front 5014 h alp.png|'Raven' Most enemy neutralizations were from equipped or mounted machine guns. ui emb front 5015 h alp.png|'Wolf' Most enemy neutralizations were from lethal sniper rifles. ui emb front 5016 h alp.png|'Shark' Most enemy neutralizations were from equipped or mounted missiles. ui emb front 5017 h alp.png|'Orca' Most enemy neutralizations were from lethal throwing weapons. ui emb front 5018 h alp.png|'Spider' Most enemy neutralizations were from lethal placed weapons. ui emb front 5019 h alp.png|'Butterfly' Quiet neutralized the most enemies. ui emb front 5020 h alp.png|'Hound' D-Dog neutralized the most enemies. ui emb front 5021 h alp.png|'Hog' D-Horse neutralized the most enemies. ui emb front 5022 h alp.png|'Ostrich' D-Walker neutralized the most enemies. ui emb front 5023 h alp.png|'Tortoise' Most enemy neutralizations were from vehicles. ui emb front 5025 h alp.png|'Hawk' Support helicopters neutralized the most enemies. ui emb front 5026 h alp.png|'Whale' Most enemy neutralizations were from Bombardment fire support. ui emb front 5027 h alp.png|'Bat' Awarded when a draw for top neutralization method occurs. 'Special' To unlock these emblem parts, the player is required to either complete all story-related missions with an S-Rank (or in the case of Chapter 2, any mission that's not a repeat), complete certain Side Ops, or watch certain cutscenes. In the case of Venom Snake, it can only be procured either by getting the collector's edition of MGSV, or otherwise purchasing it as DLC. Ui emb front 61 h alp.png|Old Mother Base Ui emb front 62 h alp.png|Peace Walker Ui emb front 63 h alp.png|Diamond Dogs Ui emb front 64 h alp.png|C.F.A. Ui emb front 65 h alp.png|Rogue Coyote Ui emb front 66 h alp.png|Zero-Risk Security Ui emb front 67 h alp.png|Outer Heaven Ui emb front 68 h alp.png|Pieuvre Armement Ui emb front 69 h alp.png|Raven Sword Ui emb front 70 h alp.png|Werewolf Ui emb front 71 h alp.png|Praying Mantis Ui emb front 72 h alp.png|Otselotovaya Khvatka Ui emb front 73 h alp.png|Outer Haven Ui emb front 80 h alp.png| ! Ui emb front 81 h alp.png| ? Ui emb front 82 h alp.png|Otaku Spirit Ui emb front 83 h alp.png|Zan Ui emb front 84 h alp.png|Datsu Ui emb front 74 h alp.png|Moai Ui emb front 75 h alp.png|Otenko Ui emb front 76 h alp.png|Nero Ui emb front 77 h alp.png|Martian Ui emb front 78 h alp.png|Jehuty Ui emb front 79 h alp.png|Anubis Ui emb front 85 h alp.png|Venom Snake ;Special (Event Points/Event FOBs) Note: The emblems require the acquisition of 9200 Event Points each. Also, any names placed in italics indicate that it is a placeholder name for use until the emblems are released. For release date details put cursor over the emblem's title. PoseDDPup 2b6488b692241.png|'D-Dog (Puppy)' PoseDH 160331728c824.png|'Buddy Emblem: D-HORSE' PoseDDBig 26a683addeeea.png|'Buddy Emblem: D-DOG' PoseQU e78f3c879329.png|'Buddy Emblem: QUIET' PoseDW 300ed23be1416.png|'Buddy Emblem: D-WALKER' FaceVen 20e5ddc8a0fea.png|'VENOM SNAKE2' FaceMil 23081402a27c8.png|'Miller' FaceOce 1327dd1edbb0f.png|'Ocelot' FaceQU 5e4bf71dc837.png|'Quiet' FaceEmm 32fcf1e88d13.png|'Emmerich' FaceEli 24722098245f1.png|'Eli' FacePsycho 1f52e972f8225.png|'The Third Boy/Third Child' FaceSkull 42c6b0120e34.png|'Skull Face' FaceIsh 1a77919e386f0.png|''Ishmael'' FaceVolg 313f19b6d3b8e.png|'Man on Fire' ARMPap 147247d459909.png|'BIONIC ARM: Paper' ARMRck fb7be034f839.png|'BIONIC ARM: Rock' ARMScis 44fb82eb7a9f.png|'BIONIC ARM: Scissiors' ARMNo1 3f4eef2ef33a2.png|'BIONIC ARM: No.1' ARMThm 107ef2a477a27.png|'BIONIC ARM: Thumbs up' StampSeri 84c1063d5561.png|'Stamp: Serious' StampYay e8602ee750dc.png|''Stamp: Laughing'' StampCry 1def3de3ba4b9.png|''Stamp: Crying'' StampMad f6cf9d56fdca.png|''Stamp: Raging'' StampBad 38f5aeff0db67.png|''Stamp: Bloodstained'' FaceSally 17758dc7dce14.png|'Sahelanthropus' PoseBoss 165a3953fc6c.png|'Mammal Pod' PoseVen 293786ab5ae37.png|''Venom Snake 3'' FaceHideo 3bff9cfaafb2.png|''Hideo'' PoseStaff 30c1d2aa42f61.png|''Diamond Dogs soldier'' *Although the emblem(s) was technically present since the Event Points and the rewards earned via exchanges were installed on December 2015, it was hidden via a placeholder image during datamining that resembled a big black spark, a big red spark, a small red spark, and a small black spark, and it wasn't until the May 10 update that the emblem(s) was fully unveiled via datamining). Word With the exception of Normal and Codenames, all word-type emblems on here are unlocked by default. 'Numerical' *0-9 *00-99 'Lettering' *A *B *C *D *E *F *G *H *I *J *K *L *M *N *O *P *Q *R *S *T *U *V *W *X *Y *Z 'Normal' Unlocking these emblems require completing various tasks, including merely completing missions, completing dispatch missions, completing Side Ops, collecting S-Ranks, watching cutscenes, and capturing various guard posts and outposts *ADAM *AIRBORNE *ALIVE *ANTI *AREA *ARMAMENTS *ARMOR *ARMY *ARSENAL *AVIATION *BATTALION *BATTLE *BEAST *BEAUTY *BIG *BLACK *BLASTER *BLUE *BOLT *BOSS *BOX *BOY *BRIGADE *BRONZE *BROWN *CAMOUFLAGE *CAMP *CELL *CHEMICAL *CHRYSALIS *CIPHER *CLAWING *COBRA *COCOON *CODE *COLD *COLOR *COMMAND *COMMANDOS *COMPANY *CONCEALMENT *CONTRACT *CORPS *COWARD *COYOTE *CRYING *CYBORG *DEAD *DECOY *DETACHMENT *DIAMOND *DIE *DIVISION *DOG *DOGS *DREBIN *DUCK *EASTERN *EATER *ELEMENTS *EMERGENCY *END *ENGINEER *ESCAPE *EVA *EVASION *FACE *FAT *FEAR *FIRE *FLIGHT *FORCES *FORTUNE *FURY *GEAR *GECKO *GIRL *GOLD *GRAY *GREEN *GROUND *GROUP *GROZNYJGRAD *GUNNER *GUNS OF *HAVEN *HEAVEN *HELL *HORSE *HOT *INFANTRY *INTELLIGENCE *ISLAND *JOY *KID *KING *LAND *LAUGHING *LIBERTY *LIQUID *LITTLE *LOST *LOVE *MACHINEGUN *MAMA *MAN *MASTER *MEDICAL *METAL *MILITAIRES *MILLER *MOSES *NAKED *NEW *NIGHT *NINJA *NORTHERN *NUCLEAR *OCELOT *OLD *OMEGA *OPERATIONS *ORANGE *OTAKU *OUTER *PAIN *PARADISE *PATRIOTS *PATROL *PEACE *PHANTOM *PHILANTHROPY *PINK *PLATINUM *PLATOON *POLICE *PRAYING *PREDATOR *PSYCHO *PUNISHED *PUPA *PURPLE *QUEEN *QUIET *RADIO *RAGING *RAIDEN *RANGER *RAT *RAY *RECON *RED *REGIMENT *RESCUE *RESISTANCE *REVOLVER *REX *RIOT *RISK *ROGUE *ROSE *RUNNING *SCOUT *SCREAMING *SECURITY *SENTINEL *SERVICE *SHADOW *SHAGOHOD *SHALASHASKA *SHELL *SHOOT *SIGHT *SIGNAL *SILVER *SKULL *SKULLS *SMALL *SNAKE *SNATCHER *SNIPER *SOLIDUS *SONS OF *SORROW *SOUTHERN *SPECIAL *SQUAD *STRANGE *SURVIVAL *SWORD *TACTICAL *TALKER *TASK *TEAM *TECHNICAL *TENGU *THE *THUNDER *TROOPER *ULTRA *UNIT *VAMP *VENOM *VULCAN *WALKER *WARFARE *WEREWOLF *WESTERN *WHITE *WOMAN *XOF *YELLOW *ZANZIBAR *ZEKE *ZERO *ZEROES *.INC *893 'Phonetic Codes' *ALFA *BRAVO *CHARLIE *DELTA *ECHO *FOXTROT *GOLF *HOTEL *INDIA *JULIETT *KILO *LIMA *MIKE *NOVEMBER *OSCAR *PAPA *QUEBEC *ROMEO *SIERRA *TANGO *UNIFORM *VICTOR *WHISKEY *X-RAY *YANKEE *ZULU 'Codenames' To unlock the words for the codenames, the player is required to unlock the corresponding codename beforehand (exempting Chick, which is unlocked by default due to it taking three missions before accessing the ACC for the first time and earning the codename only requires completing missions before Mission 6). *CHICK *CHICKEN *FOXHOUND *FOX *EAGLE *PUMA *BEAR *OCTOPUS *MANTIS *BEE *SCORPION *PIRANHA *DOBERMAN *RAVEN *WOLF *SHARK *ORCA *SPIDER *BUTTERFLY *HOUND *HOG *OSTRICH *TORTOISE *HAWK *WHALE *BAT Unused Emblems that are present within The Phantom Pain's game files but are not used by it. Some of these may be used by Metal Gear Online 3. ui_emb_front_5024_h_alp.png ui_emb_front_7008_h_alp.png ui_emb_front_7009_h_alp.png ui_emb_front_7011_h_alp.png ui_emb_front_7012_h_alp.png ui_emb_front_7013_h_alp.png ui_emb_front_7015_h_alp.png ui_emb_front_7016_h_alp.png ui_emb_front_7017_h_alp.png ui_emb_front_7018_h_alp.png ui_emb_front_7019_h_alp.png ui_emb_front_7020_h_alp.png ui_emb_front_7021_h_alp.png ui_emb_front_7022_h_alp.png ui_emb_front_7024_h_alp.png ui_emb_front_7025_h_alp.png ui_emb_front_7026_h_alp.png ui_emb_front_7027_h_alp.png ui_emb_front_7029_h_alp.png ui_emb_front_7030_h_alp.png ui_emb_front_7032_h_alp.png ui_emb_front_7033_h_alp.png ui_emb_front_7034_h_alp.png ui_emb_front_7037_h_alp.png ui_emb_front_7040_h_alp.png ui_emb_front_7041_h_alp.png ui_emb_front_7042_h_alp.png ui_emb_front_7043_h_alp.png ui_emb_front_7044_h_alp.png ui_emb_front_7045_h_alp.png ui_emb_front_7048_h_alp.png ui_emb_front_7049_h_alp.png ui_emb_front_7050_h_alp.png ui_emb_front_7051_h_alp.png ui_emb_front_7052_h_alp.png ui_emb_front_7054_h_alp.png ui_emb_front_7055_h_alp.png ui_emb_front_7056_h_alp.png ui_emb_front_7057_h_alp.png ui_emb_front_7061_h_alp.png ui_emb_front_7062_h_alp.png ui_emb_front_7063_h_alp.png Gallery CMzmFSI.jpg RSgaXMe.jpg Category:MGSV equipment Category:Game secrets